1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to device and methods for wireless communication. More particularly, this invention is related to a wireless communication system having a wireless communication server to monitor and manage interface with a process client operating a wireless communication device to carry out an area-specific process to enhance the process flow with more effective and timely exchanges of data and information related to the area-specific process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even with significant advancements made in technologies and practical applications of wireless telecommunications, it is still a common scene to see customers wait in line. Especially, during a busy shopping season such as within few weeks before annual holidays, the customers are required to wait in line for a prolong length of time before reaching a counter or a checkout station. Such long lines are seen either in the shopping mails or airport terminals.
FIG. 1 shows the typical processes for a passenger to check in an airline when taking an international flight. A passenger starts the processes (step 10) by purchasing a ticket with a reservation for taking an international flight (step 15). The passenger then goes to the international airport terminal on the scheduled date and time to check in with an airline having multiple checking in counters setup in the airport terminal building (step 20). Once entering into the airport terminal building, the passenger goes to a section assigned to the airline with many check in stations (step 25). The passenger then waits in a line until the time when all the passengers before him or her are processed (step 30). Then the passenger walks up to the check in station to present the ticket, the passport and other required documents for the airline worker(s) to complete the check in process including checking in the luggage (step 35). A seat in the airplane is assigned and boarding pass is issued. The passenger has completed the checking in processes and ready to go to a gate for boarding the airplane according to an airplane-boarding schedule (step 40).
Therefore a need still exists to implement a signal transmission and processing configuration to enable message exchanges between a customer and a store or between a passenger and an airline to resolve this difficulty. It is desirable that technologies of wireless communication and location detection by the use of either a global position system (GPS) or other techniques can be effectively applied. It is further desirable that a wireless device user is provided with an option to use the device a user has already own to realize such purposes.